


Lose Control

by WhiteHawkHarringrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breaking Up & Making Up, Drugs, F/M, Fights, Hurt Steve Harrington, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Slurs, Smut, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHawkHarringrove/pseuds/WhiteHawkHarringrove
Summary: Billy breaks up with Steve. Steve loses control. Maybe Billy can bring him back to reality before it's too late





	Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this tumblr post: http://melthepickle.tumblr.com/post/177664731126/hes-out-of-control-billy

“What the fuck are you talking about, Billy?” Steve asked softly.

“Steve, I'm sorry,” Billy apologized yet again. Steve stared at his boyfriend in disbelief, the disbelief quickly turned into anger.

“You know what? I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I ever gave you a single, fucking, chance,” Steve snarled, causing Billy to recoil slightly. The blond sighed.

“You're too good for me, Harrington,” Billy tried to reason with the brunet, but it only made him angrier. Steve took a step towards Billy, balling up the front of his now ex-boyfriend's shirt in his fist.

“Well... you're going to see just how good I am, Hargrove,” Steve hissed and walked out the door. Billy felt his heart sink, Steve hadn't called him Hargrove since they made up, it was only Billy or Bee or some shit. 

Steve didn't know where to go, he had been living with Billy for the past year and all of his stuff was still in their apartment. All he had was his wallet, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He looked up to the window of the apartment to see Billy standing there. Steve glared at him then flipped him off as a silent 'fuck you' to his now ex boyfriend. 

Steve turned and walked down the street. He didn't know where he was going but anywhere was better than there. He headed to his childhood home, he knew his parents were still there and maybe after all this time they would take him back. He cursed himself for leaving his car keys in their-Billy! Billy's room.

Steve lit up a smoke as he stopped in front of the driveway, seeing his dad's car in the driveway. He inhaled the smoke deeply as he approached the door. He exhaled, creating a cloud as he knocked on the wooden door, bouncing to keep himself warm because of the cold.

The door opened and his mother appeared, giving her son a gentle smile that quickly turned into fear. She pulled him inside and ushered him into another room, looking frantically in every direction before turning to her son.

“Stevie, you can't be here, if your father sees you... I'm afraid of what he might do to you,” His mother told him. Steve nodded, tears welling up in his eyes, “baby, what happened?”

His mother had always been supportive of him, even when he came out as gay to both her and his father. His father had been less than understanding and let's just say that the beating Billy gave him two years ago was barely even a bruise compared to this. Steve had left the hospital with Billy after his mom asked him, afraid that her husband would do it again.

“Billy broke up with me... I left, I didn't take any of my stuff with me, I just wanted to get out,” Steve said softly. At this point he didn't feel sad anymore... he felt numb.

“Debra! Who the fuck was at the door!” Steve heard his father yell, his footsteps approaching. His mom didn't have time to hide him as Nathan Harrington entered the room. “You little shit.”

Steve's eyes widened as his father crossed the floor until he was right in front of him. He made a move to run but his father caught his arm in a bruising grip, causing a cry of pain to escape Steve's lips.

“Did you think that it was okay to come back here you little faggot? Did your little boyfriend decide he didn't want you as his bitch anymore?” Steve's father eyed his reaction carefully then smirked, “So that is what happened, he decided he didn't want to fuck you anymore and kicked your little faggot ass out onto the streets.”

“Please, dad, just let me go and I'll leave,” Steve said softly, tears falling down his face. Nathan yanked Steve's arm so his son was facing him.

“I don't think so, you little fuck! I'm going to finish what I started a year ago, you aren't getting off so easily this time!” His father growled. As Steve was about to reply he felt a fist connect with his face and he fell to the floor. Steve found it morbidly funny that this was the third beating he was going to receive in under a year and a half. 

Steve stayed silent as he was thrown to the ground, his mother was pleading for his father to stop but it did nothing. He started laughing as his father gave him a few hits to the face then continued to kick him as the kid laughed. 

All of a sudden the blows stopped and Steve looked up, laughter dying on his lips. His father crumpled to the ground and his mom appeared, holding a rolling pin, which she had used to knock him out. 

“Run, Stevie... run,” his mother told him, heartbroken. Steve managed to get himself to his feet and walked out the door without a word. He already knew that Tommy or Carol wouldn't take him in. It clicked in his mind, there was a house party and one of his classmate's houses tonight.

It was dark by the time he walked across town to Gunner Tyson's house. Gunner had been his supplier for the occasional joint that he would shotgun with Billy in junior year. They hadn't done that for a while now. He entered the house that was blaring music, happy to finally get warm. There were people dancing everywhere, most were wasted. 

“Hey! If it isn't King Steve himself,” Gunner laughed, approaching Steve. Steve looked at him and gave him a fake smile. “Man, you look like shit!”

“Hey, Gun, any chance I could snag a joint from you? I've had a shitty day and I just want to forget,” Steve told the red-head. Gunner smiled at him, patting him on the shoulder.

“For you, King Steve? I have something better,” Gunner said, chuckling. Steve was led to a different area of the house, it was quieter but he could still hear the music through the walls. Gunner opened a safe and pulled out a bag of white powder and then a bottle of pills, he put the white powder back and approached him with the pills.

“What's that?” Steve asked, somewhat nervous. Gunner gave him a reassuring smile.

“Good, old fashioned ecstasy,” Gunner replied, Steve grabbed the orange bottle and examined it thoroughly. He looked back up at the ginger.

“How much?” Steve asked, the other boy gave him a coy smile, approaching him.

“This bottle's on me, if you like it, you can come back for more,” Gunner reassured him. Steve nodded and Gunner briefly took the bottle from him and popped the cap open, taking out a pill and handing it to the brunet. “Go have some fun.”

Steve took the pill, looking at it one last time before taking a deep breath and popping it in his mouth, swallowing it. Gunner grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to Steve.

“You're going to need it,” Gunner told him, “Now go, try not to drink too much alcohol, it'll dehydrate you.”

“Thanks,” Steve stated and walked out of the room, slipping the pill bottle into his pocket. Steve sat on the couch and sipped at the water in the middle of people dancing. A smile grew over his face as he felt the drugs kicking in.

“Holy shit,” Steve muttered.

Back at the apartment, Billy was getting nervous. He had at least expected Steve to come back for his stuff. When he had walked outside shortly after Steve left the room, the brunet was already gone. He remembered getting flipped off by his now ex-boyfriend before he went running downstairs. 

It was now almost 11:30 and Steve wasn't to be seen. Billy was starting to regret everything he had said to Steve. He regretted breaking up with him and wished he would come back.

Billy put on his coat and went looking for Steve.

\--------

Steve was in a state of euphoria, Billy was almost completely out of his mind at the moment. He felt the cushion dip beside him.

“Hey there gorgeous,” a voice breathed into Steve's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Steve turned to see a somewhat familiar raven-haired teen. Seth? Sam? Scott? It was something along those lines.

“Hey,” Steve replied, smirking.

“You looking for a good time?” The voice whispered seductively into his ear. Steve chuckled, feeling the drug's effect increasing.

“That depends on who's asking,” Steve purred. “If it's you, I might just consider it.”

“Well then... you're in luck.” With that, the distance closed between their lips. Scott- no- Seth! That was his name! Seth sucked on his bottom lip, eliciting a groan from Steve. Steve broke the kiss a minute later, looking into Seth's eyes, pupils dilated with lust.

“What do you say we take this to the bedroom?” Steve murmured. Seth nodded, trying to regain his breath after the make-out session. Steve grabbed Seth's hand and was guided upstairs where it was considerably quieter.

They entered a room and Steve turned to lock the door once it was shut. Seth was already unbuttoning his shirt, making Steve shudder with anticipation. Steve followed close behind, stripping of his shirt and then his jeans. He then laid on the bed in his underwear, waiting for Seth to join him. He felt a weight on top of him as Seth settled between his legs. Steve gasped when Seth's lips latched onto his neck, then groaned as the other boy licked a stripe up his neck. 

Steve felt his member pushing against the confinement of his boxers as well as Seth's. Seth trailed hisses down his neck to his chest and gently sucked on his nipple, rubbing the other one with his hand. This drew another moan from Steve. 

“Just fuck me already,” Steve demanded, Seth smirked, releasing his nipple. He slipped Steve's boxers down and his hard cock sprung free. Steve kicked the boxers off as Seth grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand. Gunner had put one in every room along with condoms. 

Steve's heart sped up as he heard the cap pop open and the sound of Seth squeezing some onto his fingers. He watched as Seth slicked up his fingers, his lust increasing from the drug, just wanting to feel something.

“You ready?” Seth asked as his fingers hovered over Steve's hole. Steve nodded, breathing heavily. He groaned as Seth pushed a finger inside him, all he could think of was Billy and them doing this almost exactly. Steve sighed as the digit was pushed in further, eventually hitting the knuckle, he concentrated on the feeling, not Seth, who he wished was Billy.

“Shit,” Steve groaned as Seth slid in another slicked up digit. He hissed as Seth started spreading him open, scissoring his fingers open gently, not wanting to hurt him. After a minute, he added a third finger. Steve was feeling higher than the clouds, loving the sensations he was feeling.

“You still okay?” Seth asked. Steve nodded, grabbing Seth's hand and pushing it further into him. Seth groaned, feeling Steve stretch around his fingers.

“Please, just fuck me!” Steve gasped out. Seth pulled his fingers out and practically tore his boxers off. Seth grabbed the lube again, and slicked up his stiff cock. He aligned himself with Steve's hole and pressed slowly into him. 

Steve was breathing heavily, his eyes squeezed shut as he felt like he was being split in half. Bil-Seth! Seth pushed in further until he reached the hilt. He paused, waiting for Steve to adjust to him. After a minute, Steve nodded for him to continue, keeping his eyes shut. He imagined that it was Billy fucking him, not Seth. That just made it worse so he pushed it from his mind and just concentrated on the stretch down below.

Seth started thrusting slowly, letting Steve adjust before picking up the speed frantically searching for release, hitting the bundle of nerves that drove him crazy.

“Fuck, I'm gonna come,” Seth hissed. Steve opened his eyes, and briefly looked at the clock, had it been that long already? Steve had been just concentrating on the feeling that he hadn't noticed the time slip by.

“I want to feel it,” Steve whispered into Seth's ear, driving him over the edge. He felt a tingling sensation in his toes that spread and stayed in the pit of his stomach. He felt Seth spill into him and Steve found his own release, coming on his stomach. He felt his walls uncontrollably contracting around Seth and they groaned in unison. 

As they both came down from their highs, Seth pulled out and laid down beside him. Steve felt his eyelids drooping. Seth pressed against his back and draped an arm over him as Steve drifted off.

\------

“Byers, if I knew where he was, I wouldn't have fucking asked you!” Billy hissed into the phone, “Put Wheeler on, she knew him longer than us, maybe she knows where he went.”

Billy heard Jonathan sigh on the other end and then heard a scratching noise as the phone was handed over to Nancy. His leg was bouncing uncontrollably, not knowing that Steve was safe made him nervous.

“What do you want with him, Hargrove? Aren't YOU the one who broke up with him with some bullshit excuse?” Nancy asked, voice laced with spite.

“You're one to talk. Look, I made a mistake, okay? I thought he would be better without me but something just isn't sitting right, he seemed different when he left. I made a huge, fucking, mistake,” Billy tried to reason with Nancy. 

“You sure you're not just missing the only person who ever cared about you?” Nancy retorted, the small girl seemed to be filled with hatred for him.

“You know what Wheeler? Fuck you! You were the one who dumped him when you were wasted as fuck last year and then fucking cheated on him. And what did he do? He fucking forgave you, you self righteous bitch!” Billy hissed and hung up. He knew it was a bad idea to call them but he was desperate. Steve had been gone for a few days now without so much as a phone call.

\-------

Steve walked into Gunner's house a a few days later, slapping the empty pill bottle on the table. Gunner, who had been reading a book, stood up, startled. He eyed Steve who had dark bags under his eyes.

“I need more, do you have anything stronger?” Steve asked desperately. Gunner ran a hand through his hair and picked up the bottle.

“Steve how many of these did you have a day?” Gunner asked, concerned. Steve shrugged sloppily. 

“At least 3,” Steve replied, looking away, “Gun, please, I need something stronger! I need to feel!” 

Gunner gave him a look, “What do you mean you need to feel?”

Steve looked at him, his face emotionless.

“I can't feel a single, fucking thing. I just want to feel, ever since Bi- ever since I left the apartment, I couldn't feel anything, I can only feel when I'm high,” Steve admitted. Gunner got up and walked towards the safe but stopped and turned to Steve.

“I think what you're experiencing is just a placebo effect, Stevie,” Gunner told him and reluctantly pulled out the bag of white powder. Steve stared at it.

“Is that....?” Steve trailed off and Gunner nodded, taking out a smaller bag and handing it to him.

“Yup, pure cocaine,” Gunner confirmed. Steve took the bag, examining the powder.

“How much do I owe you for this?” Steve asked, holding up the bag

“It's 70 per gram and that's about 4 grams so... about 280,” Gunner replied, punching numbers into a calculator. Steve dug his wallet out of his pocket and took out the correct amount of money, handing it over. Gunner sighed and took the cash, placing it in the safe and closing it.

“Just... be careful, okay? No more than 40mg a day,” Gunner warned. Steve quickly thanked him and then left, heading to his car. 

Steve at in the car and made a small line of coke on the back of his hand, inhaling the powder deeply before turning over the engine. The car roared to life and Steve went to his usual spot now where he usually picked someone up. 

He seemed to have a new partner every night and was gone before they woke up. He parked, waiting for the drug to kick in, loving the feeling, like he was above the clouds.

\------

It was one month later when Billy woke up to the ringing of the phone. He groaned and got up, smoothing down the blanket on the side where Steve had slept. 

“This better be important,” Billy growled sleepily into the phone. He heard a sigh on the other end.

“It's Gunner, Billy, it's about Steve,” Gunner said sadly. Billy's eyes widened and he was suddenly wide awake.

“What? You found him? What's wrong with him?” Billy asked urgently.

“I've known where he was for the past month, he begged me not to tell you, okay?” At this moment didn't really care about his excuse.

“What's wrong with Steve,” Billy repeated. He shifted nervously on his feet.

“He's out of control, Billy. You need to come down here... now,” Gunner ordered Billy. He was now hearing the sounds of a scuffle in the background. 

“What the fuck is happening over there?” Billy asked.

“Your friend, Jonathan is here and he was trying to calm Steve down but he just flipped- oH SHIT!” Gunner said and then the line went dead after his exclamation.

Billy scrambled to get his clothes on, his coat on and his keys as he raced out the door. Before he knew it he was speeding towards Gunner's house. Said boy was standing out on the lawn. Billy's tires screeched as he ripped into the driveway and stopped, getting out almost immediately. 

“Where is he?” Billy asked. Gunner gave him a look.

“Jonathan is unconscious on my living room floor, Steve just left, you should be able to find him at the Starlight Motel, room 15. He's staying with Tommy Hendricks and Reese Mackenzie, not exactly the best people for him.” Billy was practically out the door once he found out where Steve was.

He got back in the car and drove to the motel, eyeing the door of room 15 on the second floor. His eyes fell on a shadowy figure and a glowing red dot that was being raised and lowered. Billy got out, approaching the figure.

“Steve?” Billy asked. He got no response but recognized Steve when he was standing under the balcony. He quickly made his way to the stairs and climbed. He was now behind Steve who was alternating between taking swigs of an unknown alcohol from a bottle and taking drags from his cigarettes. 

Billy could see that Steve, among other scrapes and bruises, had a deep red scar going down the side of his face and his nose was slightly crooked like it had been busted recently. He was leaning heavily on the railing, resting his chin on top of it.

“Steve, where the fuck were you? I've been searching everywhere in this godforsaken town to find you because I've been worrying my ass off, scared that something happened to you!” Billy yelled at Steve who barely even flinched, ignoring him. “Look, Steve... babe, I'm sorry, I made a mistake and I'm here to fix it.”

Steve walked past Billy, shoving him with his shoulder and headed towards his car. Billy sighed and followed him. Without warning Steve took a rock and threw it at Billy's car, then whipped out a blade, slashing his tires before getting in Tommy's car and taking off.

“Shit...” Billy murmured, running his hands through his hair. He saw two figures come out of the room Steve was staying in. Billy groaned internally as the two approached him.

“Well, well, well... if it isn't THE Billy Hargrove, ex king of Hawkins High. I haven't seen you since you dropped out and shacked up with Harrington. Don't worry, we've been taking great care of him,” Tommy purred, trying to rile Billy up. It was working, Billy was taking deep breaths to keep calm. 

“What the fuck did you do to him?” Billy snarled at the two. Reese took a step toward him and leaned in towards his ear.

“That's the fucking beauty of it... we didn't do anything that he didn't want us to do,” Reese chuckled. Billy grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground.

“What the fuck were you doing with him?” Billy asked, slower this time. Reese chuckled and held up a bag of cocaine. Billy muttered under his breath “Damn it, Stevie.”

“Looks like Mr. Perfect Boyfriend isn't so perfect after all, huh?” Tommy laughed. Billy shoved Reese away, snagging his keys in the process. 

“Hey! Give me back my fucking keys!” Reese ordered. Billy growled and decked Reese, causing the boy to fall into Tommy, knocking them both off their feet.

Billy pressed the unlock button on the keys and quickly searched for the car they belonged to. Once he found it, he got in and followed in the same direction as Steve. He drove all over town, searching for Tommy's car. 

He had been searching for 5 hours when he saw an ambulance speeding past and a police car. He tried to brush the feeling of dread off, telling himself that they weren't going for Steve. He made a u-turn and followed the flashing lights. 

They stopped in front of the underpass, traffic roaring above. His stomach sank when he saw Tommy's car parked there, an arm hanging out of the window with a cigarette held between two fingers. The tires screeched as he slammed on the brakes, stopping behind the police cars. He whipped open the door and got out, jogging towards a group of uniformed people.

“Sir, please back up, this is police business.” An older officer told him. Billy growled, towering over her.

“That is my boyfriend! So no! I will NOT. FUCKING. BACK. UP!” Billy yelled. A younger officer approached.

“Ma'am, Chief Hopper is on his way, we're not sure whether or not he is armed.” The officer told the other. The older officer thought for a minute. 

“Approach anyway, if he is injured, we want to get him help as soon as possible.” The officer decided. A group of armoured officers, followed by two paramedics approached the car. As one came into Steve flipped out.

“BACK THE FUCK UP! GET AWAY FROM ME!” Billy felt tears well up in his eyes when he heard Steve scream. The group retreated and started talking about what they should do. 

“Let me go,” Billy spoke over the officers.

“Son, that's not a good idea, this boy obviously has something wrong and we will not risk a civilian. We're going to sit here and wait for the Chief,” The officer from before told him.

“Please... this is my fault,” Billy pleaded. The officer looked at him for a minute and then sighed.

“Okay... but if he approaches you in a hostile way, I want you to come back immediately.” Billy nodded while the woman gave him instructions and then headed towards the car. 

Billy approached the open window where his arm was still hanging out and looked inside. Steve had white powder on the tip of his nose and a small stream of blood trickling from it. 

Billy opened the door and Steve lunged past Billy, pressing himself against the cement wall. Now that he was in the open, he would see that Steve had a bloodstain growing on his side.

“Stevie... what happened?” Billy breathed out, crouching beside Steve. Steve turned his head abruptly to face Billy. 

“Why the fuck do you care?” Steve growled, Billy put a gentle hand on Steve's cheek and he froze momentarily.

“I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I'll do anything to make it up to you, I swear now please just tell me what happened,” Billy pleaded. Steve seemed to melt into his touch, his tense body relaxing. 

“I was sitting in the car right here and someone came up and mugged me. He nicked me with his knife before he started running. He took the drugs.” Steve told Billy guiltily. Billy said nothing, just wrapped him up in an embrace. 

“I'm so sorry baby, please come back to me. We'll fix everything... together,” Billy said softly as Steve nuzzled his face into Billy's jacket, inhaling the smell of stale cigarettes and cologne that was inherently Billy.

“Okay...” Steve murmured and Billy pulled him in closer.

“I love you so much. I promise I'll never hurt you like that again.” Billy promised. Steve moved to get even closer to Billy, holding the wound on his side. “Let's get you some help, yeah? From now on, whatever happens... we go through it together.”

“Promise?” Steve asked quietly. 

“I promise, babe,” Billy told him. Billy helped Steve up just as Hopper arrived. The police chief was disappointed in them to say the least but he helped Steve get to to the paramedics, who laid him on the stretcher. Steve was brought to the hospital with Billy by his side all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> The most painful part was writing Steve's dad calling him a faggot. It was hard to even type the word.
> 
> If you want a sequel, let me know


End file.
